Thrower
One of the most powerful classes one can make when fighting a cavalryman or just shieldless infantry in general. By default, the base damage of a throwing weapon is rather low. This can be increased by adding Power Throw points when creating or retraining your char. Anything from 6 and upwards will be a pain in the bottom for many other players. The perk that lets you carry more than only one throwing weapon pack costs 4000 and drains 2 skill points if chosen. This best works with Darts, Light Darts, Orions and different loadouts of throwing axes. With the perk added, one may take up to three packs of throwing weapons if the total weight of all the throwing stuff is less than 5 kilograms. A list of things that do not count towards the weight total of the perk: -Any kind of melee weapon (throwing weapons turned into melee won't do the trick) -Bows and Crossbows -Ammunition for ranged weapons (Arrows and Bolts for the crossbows) -Torches (even if listed as a throwing weapon, they do not count towards the weight limit. You do not even need the perk to equip them in all the slots of your character, however you can take only four of them at most. They are not that effective overall) -Shields -Handgonnes -Any kind of armor (duh...) -The braincells one may have left before trying to use this class The total cost of the gear you have depends on your playstile. This can range from 11.000 gold for a light thrower to more than 20.000 for a heavy thrower with better gear. It is to be mentioned that these prices are taken with the perk cost into account. Also, no prices of rare items one may buy are included,as the value of such a character may rise up to over 200.000 with rare items. Only standard, cheap-ish gear was taken into account. Builds for 3 types of throwers: I. Light Thrower: -18 Strength / 18 Agility -3 Power Strike -6 Power Throw -6 Athletics -6 Training -The Strong Back perk (deducts 1 skill point and costs 4000) -9 One Handed Weapon or Two Handed Weapon Proficiency Points -9 Throwing Proficiency Points II. Peek-A-Boom Thrower: -24 Strenght / 12 Agility -5 Power Strike -8 Power Throw -4 Athletics -4 Training -The Strong Back perk -4 One Handed Weapon or Two Handed Weapon Proficiency Points (works better with long Two Handed Weapons) -8 Throwing Proficiency Points III. Heavy Thrower -30 Strenght / 6 Agility -7 Power Strike -10 Power Throw -2 Athletics -2 Training -The Strong Back perk -2 Two Handed Weapon Proficiency Points (One Handed Weapons are not the best idea in this case) -4 Throwing Proficiency Points -Throwing Weapon Loadouts- These options apply for all throwers if you want to be best at what you do -101% Sniper: 3 packs of Darts -Close Brawler: 3 packs of Light Darts -Cavalry Crippler: three packs of Throwing Axes OR two packs of Light Throwing weapons and one of Throwing Axes OR two packs of Arch-Shaped Throwing Axes and one pack of Orions. -Machine Gun: 3 packs of Shurikens -Dedicated Retard: 3 packs of Snowballs (these are available only during the winter holiday season). You get 60 of these beauties. Even if their base damage is low in high numbers and with enough Power Throw then can even kill a plated soldier ("-realism-") The stats for all the throwing weapons currently in the mod: -Torch: Thrust: 15b Speed: 104 Shoot speed: 15 Ammo: 1 Weight: 1 -Throwing Knife: Thrust: 24c Speed: 118 Shoot speed: 25 Ammo: 5 Weight: 0.5 -Light Dart: Thrust: 24p Speed: 101 Shoot speed: 27 Ammo: 4 Weight: 1.3 -Dart: Thrust: 25p Speed: 100 Shoot speed: 26 Ammo: 4 Weight: 1.5 -Arch-Shaped Throwing Axe: Thrust: 32c Speed: 104 Shoot speed: 18 Ammo: 4 Weight: 2 -Light Javelin: Thrust: 28p Speed: 98 Shoot speed: 23 Ammo: 3 Weight: 1.8 -Light Throwing Axe: Thrust: 35c Speed: 103 Shoot speed: 18 Ammo: 3 Weight: 1.8 -Throwing Axe: Thrust: 37c Speed: 102 Shoot speed: 18 Ammo: 2 Weight: 1.3 -Javelin: Thrust: 30p Speed: 96 Shoot speed: 22 Ammo: 3 Weight: 2 -Orion: Thrust: 26c Speed: 115 Shoot speed: 25 Ammo: 5 Weight: 0.5 I take no responsibility for any amount of brain cells lost in the process of usage of such a character. Salt from others should be received accordingly, you deserve it. Cancer Scale: 7/10